minez_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Giant
The Giant is the boss mob of minez 2. It is very difficult to take down, and requires best gear to take on. Giant Abilities The Giant has 2 attack moves, and a few abilities. *The Stomp *What it is: The Giant jumps really high in the air, and comes down with blocks exploding around it. *Damage: 0-10 *The Kick *What it is: The main goal of a Giant is to smack(or kick) you until you die. Not anything else. Whenever a Giant hits you, you take lots of damage and about a 50 block knockback.(This has a High Chance of Giant Rubberband) *Damage: 12-20(Overkill) *Abilities The Giant has 2 abilities it can do. *Zombie Spawning When hit, the Giant can spawn ether 5 Types of Zombies: * 8 Leg Chompers (see Zombies) * Zombie * Iron Zombie * Forsaken * Pig Man The stronger the Zombie, the less chance for it to spawn. *Giant Rings At 1/4 Health, the Giant hits you back(no damage) and rings spawn around it along with netherrack and soul sand. After a few seconds, a bunch of strong zombies spawn in. After they are killed, the Giant stops stomping, but continues to do its other attacks. Giant Checklist Before taking on a Giant make sure you have these supplies: #Pristine Iron Armor and Sword #Pristine Bow and 5 stacks of arrows(for forsaken) #Healing Potions #3 Bandages #2 buckets of milk #2-4 Iron Ingots(sword repair, can be bypassed if diamond sword is used for fighting) #Fully Repaired Gear #Friends(Recommended, but can be soloed) #Food(About 3 apples or 2 stews) Giant Tactics Remember, the Giants goal is to smack you, and it does anything to do that. *The wait out *Sometimes, the Giant looks to be stuck behind blocks(and sometimes it is). Whatever you do, don't go over to hit it. If you do, it can adjust itself and come rampaging at you, and leaving you dead. *Crazy Speed The Giant doesn't notice you until your about 8 blocks in front of it. Then it starts charging at you. Its speed makes it impossible to stop running from it until it stomps(stops looking for you), or if it can run anymore. When it does, sprint away to the Fort(left) or the trees(right). The Giant is 12 blocks tall, so it cant fit under trees or some parts of the Fort. *Giant Rubberband(glitch) Sometimes if you try to kill the Giant in the area it spawns in, a hit from it could bring you back and it could hit you again, saying that's why people get 1 shot by the Giant. The reason for this is the uneven terrain the Giant spawns in. This Tactic(well, glitch) can end even the most experienced Giant fighters. To reduce this chance(not completely), try to trap it ether the 2 locations, Fort or trees. The only time you would get rubberbanded by the Giant would be luring it to a place, it stomping, and a rubberband happens to go there, your dead. This glitch cant be blocked. How to Safely Kill a Giant If you kill a Giant with friends, you can kill it in the area it spawns in.(for reviving, team healing, etc.) If you plan to kill one alone, you need to do something different. Try trapping the Giant in the Fort(best place to trap it) between the blacksmith house and the other small house. It might look stuck behind fences, but don't let its wait out fool you! but if its really stuck, go hit it. Only hit the Giant once at a time, and deal with the zombie spawn in every hit. If a Forsaken or Pig Man spawns, run away and shoot the Pig Man and melee the Forsaken then shoot it on the hills behind the Giant trap. If the Giant runs away while killing Forsaken, lure it back. At the Rings part, the Giant hits you back, and stay back. Once all the zombies spawn in, go on the hill and shoot them all(deal with Forsaken also). Then finish of the Giant. Once you seen the Giant disappear when you hit it, collect the reward. Congratulations, you killed a Giant by yourself! Other Stuff on the Giant *Giants can take a while to spawn in. Just be patient. *Giants can be heard, not seen, by their Stomping. Don't let it scare you! *Giants CAN use their Stomp ability to jump over stuff. Be careful! *Zombies can sometimes pull you to the Giant, resulting as a Kick. Deal with them away from the Giant. *Blocking the Giant stomp is very useful. it takes 3 hearts into to 0 or 1/2 heart. *Like Minez, Giants are immune to Ranged Attacks. If a Forsaken is in bow mode and is by the Giant, lure it away so you could kill it. *The Giant Drops 3 Ruined Diamond Swords, in about a 3x3 area. *See Zombies for basic Giant Info.